Bevan
Personality Bevan is very talkative. He keeps his cool under pressure, and uses his talkativeness to distract his opponent or buy himself more time to formulate a plan. He always keeps track of the avenues of escape.Fall of the Evyn-din Bevan has a tendency to occasionally pick up small objects with his toes. Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 19- Rachel’s Comment on November 9, 2013, 2:34 pm He is too refined to clip his words when he speaks.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 17 Relationships Kraith Bevan and Kraith had grown up together and were the closest of friends. They had gone on many successful hunting and scouting trips together into the most dangerous parts of the Northern Wastes.Fall of the Evyn-din At one point, Kraith gave Bevan a hood to help camouflage himself in the tall shrubs of the south.Fall of the Evyn-din Kraith's death affected him, but Bevan could only take a small moment to grieve as he was hiding from Canid soldiers at the time. The moment he took was enough to drive him to tears, which he forced down.Fall of the Evyn-din Unable to bring Kraith's corpse back to the tribe, Bevan buried Kraith by a nearby river. Knowing he was unlikely to return, Bevan marked his friend's grave with a cairn.Fall of the Evyn-din Evyn “If I’m to abandon my uncle the day before battle, I’ll carry these to my grave.”- Bevan, about his tattoosFall of the Evyn-din As the Champion's nephew, Bevan is expected to support and aid his uncle. Bevan is loyal to his uncle, but chooses to leave because he recognizes that to follow his uncle's plan will only get him killed. Bevan refuses to part with his distinctive facial tattoos despite the downsides of being associated with his uncle's tribe after their failed attack on Deltrada Garrison. Bevan covers the tattoos with a hood given to him by Kraith.Fall of the Evyn-din Skills Bevan is intelligent and has demonstrated the ability to assess the situation and react quickly. He is not above tactics such as throwing debris into an enemy's eyes.Fall of the Evyn-din He uses primarily throwing knives in combat,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 17- Alex’s Commentary and is able to hit his target even with a sloppy throw.Fall of the Evyn-din He can hit a bullseye from ten paces.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 17- Alex’s Commentary However, he is familiar with other weapons.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 17- Alex’s Commentary Bevan is familiar with the terrain of the Northern Wastes and Canid tactics. Bev and knows how to use both to his advantage in skirmishes.Fall of the Evyn-din According to Hardin, Bevan was his tribe’s finest scout.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 50 History Backstory Bevan and Kraith met at a young age after Kraith's tribe, the Havran-din, joined with Bevan's tribe. They had gone on many hunting and scouting trips into the most dangerous parts of the Northern Wastes together, and had never been caught before.Fall of the Evyn-din Fall of the Evyn-din Kraith suggested they go farther south to hunt grouse despite the risk of Canid soldiers, and Bevan agreed to go. During their trek, Bevan and Kraith get cornered by three Canid soldiers. Bevan tries to buy them time as he assesses their avenues of escape. He tries to keep his friend calm, but Kraith realizes the Canid mean to torture them for information on their tribe's location. Determined not to be taken alive, Kraith rushes the Canid archer and is immediately slain by an arrow.Fall of the Evyn-din After a moment of stunned disbelief, Bevan uses his friend's death as a distraction, killing one of the Canid as he flees into the trees. Quickly assessing the nearby terrain, Bevan realizes the only way to go is up into the trees and hides himself in the branches. Knowing it's only a temporary hiding place, Bevan allows himself a moment to grieve his friend.Fall of the Evyn-din The Canid soldiers stop below his tree. Bevan grabs one of his two remaining daggers and starts down the tree. They hear him and the archer shoots at him, but Bevan leaps off the trunk as he throws one dagger. The archer's shot barely misses him, but Bevan's dagger finds its mark in the Canid's chest. Bevan hits the ground, and unsuccessfully attempts to free his dagger from the Canid he just killed. The last soldier slashes at him with his sword and advances. Reaching for his last dagger, Bevan tries to reason with him to buy time but the soldier kicks him in the chest, pushing Bevan to the ground and knocking both the wind from his lungs and the dagger from his paw. Bevan takes a moment to recover as the soldier approaches, taunting Bevan. Responding with a quip, Bevan throws a handful of pine needles in the soldier's eyes. Dodging the blind slash, Bevan scoops up his dagger and kills the soldier before he can howl to summon backup.Fall of the Evyn-din Unable to bring his friend's corpse back to the tribe, Bevan buries Kraith by a river. Marking the place with a cairn, Bevan leaves knowing that he probably won't get a chance to pay his respects again. When he returns home and tells his uncle what happened, Evyn calls for revenge and a direct attack on Deltrada Garrison. Bevan reminds his uncle that Oran died anyway despite his luck and that Deltrada is the best-defended Garrison. Evyn tells Bevan that he is allowing Kraith's death to turn him soft and that the Ermehn need to fight for what is theirs or the Canid will take everything.Fall of the Evyn-din Seeing that Evyn has the support of all the other tacticians and warriors, Bevan leaves the tent with the comment that it doesn't seem like his uncle will be needing him. No one tries to stop him. Bevan is addressed by Hardin, who he has never met, sitting by one of the tribe campfires. Hardin tells Bevan that the Evyn-din's attack will fail. Bevan asks Hardin why he thinks that. When Hardin says nothing, Bevan admits he is right, and Hardin asks Bevan if he plans on joining them. Bevan tells him that he doesn't think he has an option because his uncle is the tribe Champion. But the stranger tells Bevan that he is a free Ermehn and has a choice."Fall of the Evyn-din Bevan asks the stranger what tribe he belongs to. The stranger identifies himself as Hardin, who tells Bevan that his tribe would never throw warriors away on petty revenge. He praises Bevan's skills and claims that using Bevan on a suicide mission would be a waste of that skill. Bevan says he had one dagger per Canid, and that he lost his friend. Hardin apologizes for the loss, and asks Bevan to join his tribe. Bevan points out that he is already tattooed as an Evyn-din, but Hardin tells him that the Evyn-din will be destroyed after tomorrow, while the Sratha-din will endure and bide their time before striking. Bevan remarks that Hardin seems very certain of their destruction, and Hardin counters that they have seen it repeatedly. He tells Bevan that the Canid march on their territory, destroying any tribe it deems a threat and that the Evyn-din's attack will only lead to worse repercussions for all the other tribes.Fall of the Evyn-din Sitting down on a log by the fire, Bevan says he can't do anything about the decision. Hardin asks Bevan again to join his tribe, telling him that if he marches with his uncle, he will be dead tomorrow and become long forgotten. Bevan thinks to try and talk his uncle out of it, but Hardin points out that Bevan can't talk a foolish warrior out of a glorious battle. He also says that tomorrow, the tattoos of the Evyn-din will be symbols of their folly and the survivors, if any, will be outcasts because they set back progress by another century.Fall of the Evyn-din Going to his tent, Bevan fetches a hood Kraith had given him and his daggers. He models the hood for Hardin, who says it indicates Bevan has something to hide, but works if he wants to keep his distinctive facial markings. Dropping the hood, Bevan replies that if he's going to abandon his uncle the night before a battle, then he will bear the markings of the Evyn-din until he dies. Hardin asks if Bevan has made his choice, and Bevan replies that his options are die in a pointless battle or join a tribe with a plan. Hardin says he has made the right choice, and that the Sratha-din are a day's journey to the south-west. Bevan pulls the hood up again, and the two set off.Fall of the Evyn-din Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One As Hardin publicly duels the champion of Feyn's tribe, Bevan watches with the other Sratha-din.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 48 He listens to Hardin's speech,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 55 then comes forward when Hardin orders him, Rhosyn, and RathikBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 58 to prepare the tribe for war.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 59 'Chapter Two' 'Hardin Consults' Bevan practices with his throwing knives while Eira and Rhosyn watch.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 17 Eira calls him the best shot in the Sratha-Din, but Rhosyn expresses displeasure. Bevan offers to settle it with the best of five shots, but Rathik interrupts him, and says Hardin wants to see himBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 18 on the over look. Bevan leaves,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 19 Pulling his hood up, Bevan makes his way through the camp.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 20 Bevan arrives on the overlook.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 21 Hardin tells him they’re going in tonight to avoid beign caught on the mountain top when the storm rolls in. Bevan advises Hardin on which angle to approach Deltrada Garrison,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 22 and outlines his plan to get the Sratha-Din in quickly. Hardin approves Bevan’s plan and tells him to have the Sratha-Din break camp.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 23 Bevan tells Hardin that it will be done, and leaves.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 24 'Betrayal' Bevan arrives at the front gate immediately after Clovis’ death and kills one of the guards who had been restraining Hardin.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 85 When Rhosyn sees Quinlan approaching with a weapon, she shoots him.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 86 Enraged, Dakkan attacks her. Bevan tries to intervene and calm Dakkan down, but Dakkan ignores Bevan and strikes him down with his staff.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 86 Rubbing his jaw, Bevan leaves Deltrada with Hardin and the other core Sratha-din.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 94 Description Bevan wears his hood specifically to conceal his facial tattoos.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 58- Alex's Commentary However, when among friends and allies (such as the other core Sratha-DinBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 17-) he has no need to mask his tattoos.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 17- Alex’s Commentary Gallery File:Bevan_Concept.png Appearances * Fall of the Evyn-din * Beyond the Western Deep ** Chapter One- Pages 48, 53, 55, 58, 60, 65 (Cameo) ** Chapter Two- Pages 17-24 (Speaking/Physical), 27 (Cameo) * Fall of the Evyn-din (Choose Your Own Adventure) (Non-canon) References Category:Characters Category:Beyond the Western Deep Category:Male Category:Ermehn Category:Sratha-din Category:Evyn-din Category:Fall of the Evyn-din Category:Chapter One Category:Chapter Two